


Sacrifices for the Dragon Cult

by erromenoserrotic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dragon sex, Dragons, Egg Laying, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erromenoserrotic/pseuds/erromenoserrotic
Summary: People go missing when the Dragon Cult visits. Usually between eighteen and twenty-five, pretty and single, untouched. Virginal.No one knows what purpose they are taken for. It's worse than anyone imagined, as twins Callisto and Calliope find out.





	Sacrifices for the Dragon Cult

The Dragon Cult is old, and they are feared. No one is quite sure how they live with the sentient, ancient, man-eating beasts, and no one wants to ask. No one wants them around, but at the same time, no one wants to offend them.

People go missing when the Dragon Cult visits. Usually between eighteen and twenty-five, pretty and single, untouched. Virginal.

This village mourns the loss of eighteen-year-old twins Calliope and Callisto.

They would mourn more if they knew what purpose they were taken for.

* * *

 Raban chuckles softly, preparing the potions. Katarina eyes him, eyebrow arched, but he simply shakes his head. Around them swirls heavy-scented smoke, aphrodisiac and relaxing.

“Pity they'll only take virgins. I'd like a go at this pair,” he remarks. Katarina smiles ghoulishly.

“That's why we work in pairs. Besides, I hardly think they're actually virginal after we prepare them,” she says, shrugging and continuing her work. She adorns the insensate pair with jewelry, rose-gold for these two, to enhance their red hair and warm, freckled skin. Emeralds to match pretty green eyes. She wraps chokers around their throats, pierces nipples and belly buttons, gently and carefully pierces the girl’s clitoral hood and the boy’s penis head. The jewelry is magical, altering their bodies. At the end of the modification period, neither will need food or drink, but will be sustained from the fluids of the dragons. Additionally, they will become hermaphrodites. That's also where his potions come in.

“Are you done? These are,” Raban says, and Katarina nods.

“You’ve the healing potion as well?” She checks, and he rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Katarina, I'm not a novice.” He says dryly.

“Sorry, last time I _was_ working with a novice. Took three of hers to actually heal up the piercings. Ready? Here we go.” Katarina chants the spell that will awaken the two youths, only enough for them to safely drink the battery of potions. They each hand the two youths potion after potion. Painkillers, muscle relaxants, fertility drugs, aphrodisiacs, healing potions, laxatives and more esoteric creations brewed to augment the spells on the jewelry.

“Who's got the dirty job?” He asks after Katarina chants them back to sleep.

“Frederick and Bo drew the short straws.” she said, and just like that, the two showed up, loaded the youths on carts and went to cleanse and wash their bodies.

“Hate that job, myself,” Raban mutters, and he and Katarina set out the tools they will need for the next stage. Aphrodisiac lubricants, soft, flexible rods of varying sizes. Waterproofed gloves.

A few hours and several card games later, and Frederick and Bo wheel the two youths back in, bodies clean and soft and emptied of all wastes. The magics are already taking effect, Raban notes, as he and Katarina pull on their elbow-length gloves and take up their tools.

“I'll take the girl,” Katarina says, and that's that. Raban spreads lubricant over the thinnest rod, and presses it to the boy’s asshole, pushing it in slowly. The muscle relaxants are doing their jobs, as it slides in without any trouble. He gradually switches out rods, until he uses the largest, a hollow, stiffer one, to pour lubricant into the boy’s body.

“Ready over here,” he says, and watches as Katarina finishes getting the girl prepared. Her pussy and ass gleam as wetly as the boy's.

“There, done,” Katarina nods, and they load the two sacrifices up and take them to the ceremonial grounds. Frederick and Bo help them again, to get the youths appropriately strung up.

“Heh, let's go, before we end up like them,” Raban nods behind him to the two still insensate youths, and the others nods, going back into the caves to clean up.

Dawn is breaking, and soon the sacrifices with it.

* * *

 Callisto wakes slowly, uncomfortable and too warm. He tries to stretch his sore muscles, and finds that his motion is very limited. His hands are tied, each to one pole, decorative but clearly businesslike shackles around his wrists. Callisto tries to stand wobbly legs, and finds that he's naked and achy, legs like jelly.

“What? What's going on?” He mutters weakly. He hears someone else shift, and glances up. There, a few feet away, his twin sister stirs, tied and naked as he is, facing him. “Calliope! Calli, are you okay?” He tries to disregard his sister's nudity, a faint, shameful stirring in his gut at the sight of her small, soft breasts. She looks up, looking absolutely terrified.

“Callisto, what's going on?” She sobs softly. He tries to gently hush her, when something shifts behind him and Calliope goes still, wide eyed and terrified. Callisto tries to make his pounding heart ease as a shadow falls over him.

He screams when a clawed, scaled hand catches him around the waist, lifting him off his feet. Gods, is this how he dies? His horrified eyes see Calliope lifted by another- _dragon_. Gods, they're some sort of sacrifice. Terror makes him tense up, only to find his body won't follow his commands. He stays loose and relaxed, almost like a rag doll.

Callisto feels something wet and almost too hot to stand touch his back and cries out again in terror. The dragon that has him licks his cheek almost tenderly, leaving a thick streak of saliva that feels almost like it's burning his skin- but if the dragon’s tongue is there, what's pressed against his back? The dragon moves him, and that awful heat shifts from the small of his back to shove between his thighs. Callisto looks down, and his heart skips a beat. That's the beast’s cock he's basically straddling, ridged and hot and dripping a pale, orange-tinted precum. It’s got a thin, tapered tip, from what he can see, but it feels like it gets bigger- a lot bigger. Not to mention the length! He looks frantically across the divide and sees Calliope in the same situation, the orange-red scaled beast behind her seeming to smile wickedly at him.

Gods. It's worse than he thought, then. They aren't going to eat them or kill them, these beasts are going to rape them, and force them to watch each other. He shuts his eyes, wishing he could muster the strength to move. The dragon’s paw wraps almost delicately around his waist, moving him so that it- he?- can grind roughly against Callisto’s virgin ass. He sobs softly, feeling the sheer, startling heat of the dragon against him, making his muscles give way as it grinds, slowly pushing that too-big, too-hot cock inside him. It's going _inside_ him.

Calliope screams, and his eyes fly open despite himself, and he chokes on a scream of his own when he sees her splayed out against the other dragon's chest as it holds her thighs apart to push into her sweet virgin cunt. A rush of shameful arousal spikes in his gut to see her pussy laid open by a cock. Gods, he's a terrible person.

Callisto can barely think. The dragon’s cock is splitting him open agonizingly slowly, but there is no pain. Isn't that a bad thing? His body is opening for the tapered head of the dragon’s cock, like he'd been prepared beforehand. Gods, he had been, probably.

Callisto can't stop crying as it slowly violates his body, pushing into him slowly, almost like a lover would, gushing little hot spurts of precum into his insides. He looks up sometimes to see the same thing happening to his twin sister, her pretty cunt spread wide around the monster's hot dick.

How much more is there? How long will this torment continue? He lets out a broken cry as the dragon shifts him almost gently, and that burning rod nudges something inside him, making a spike of pleasure lance up his spine. No, gods, he doesn't want to like this, _please_! But he can't do anything except scream and cry as his own cock betrays him at the steady pressure against his prostate. His voice fails him, and he's reduced to a husky rasp as his cock fills, standing harder than he's ever gotten it on his own. He wants to press a hand to it, to jerk himself off to his and his sister's rape, or to hide his shame, he doesn't know anymore.

Callisto had thought the dragon’s monstrous cock would break him, and it is, breaking him into enjoying his own rape. How much more can his body take? The dragon speeds up, maybe sensing his defeat. Rather than slowly grinding, it's beginning to thrust into him with vigor, a wet slide aided by the beast’s copious precum and whatever he had been prepared with before.

He comes, splattering his seed over the stone and his belly and thighs. He's never had an orgasm so powerful when he snuck out into the woods and pleasured himself with thoughts of the village girls. His eyes catch Calliope’s and she's staring, wide-eyed, before- gods, she's coming with a ragged, raspy cry of her own, body arching against the dragon’s, allowing it to slide a little deeper into her. He swears he can see the line of its cock bulging against the flesh of her lower belly.

Callisto looks down at himself, and stares. His belly is gently distending, every time it thrusts further into him. Gods, even if they could escape he is utterly ruined. His body will never be the same, stretched wide and deformed on an enormous dragon cock. Will his ass ever be normal again? And he's liking it! He looks deliriously at Calliope, eyes hungrily taking in the way her pussy-lips stretch and glisten around the monster's cock. He notices something at the base of the organ- it grows wider before immediately tapering off.

Their father had once needed to breed their cowherd bitch, and the dog had had a bulge like that, called a knot. Callisto moans in a strange combination of fear and arousal. He's already stretched so tight around the dragon’s cock, how is he going to take a knot inside himself?

The dragon seems urgent now, thrusting into him even quicker. He comes again, but barely notices his body’s pleasure against the thickness now grinding against his hole at every thrust. He's not ready, it won't fit without tearing something inside him! Then again, he had thought he couldn't take the dragon’s cock at all, and here it is, bulging out his stomach.

Slowly his body accepts the knot, the first pain he's felt dancing a counterpoint to the immense pleasure overwhelming him. But he takes it, body slowly accepting the too-wide stretch.

When it finally pops inside, his ass closing up after it to swallow the grotesque organ into himself, his scream is drowned out by the roar of the dragon. It grinds and thrusts against him as he orgasms once, and twice in rapid succession, unable to even think around the intense pressure against his prostate. Callisto feels the knot almost throb inside him, before the monster comes. For a moment the sheer heat of the liquid pouring into him makes him afraid, but his muscles simply seem to melt into utter relaxation. He stares, dumbfounded, as his bulging stomach swells with the liquid, making the outline of its cock against his skin vanish into a soft swell, as if he's pregnant. He can feel the heat flooding higher into his guts, filling him up into his stomach, even. He coughs, and glowing orange liquid coats his lips and tongue, tasting like- fire and something strangely sweet. The taste is- good. It makes his head grow foggy and his focus dim.

His eyes draw across to his sweet sister, speared open and knotted on a near-identical cock, her belly swollen even further than his, looking like she's about to give birth she's so full. Calliope’s skin is tight-stretched around the load, and Callisto can see the glowing orange cum under her skin faintly. Sweat gleams on her body, as he imagines it does on his as well.

He comes, barely even feeling the shame of finding his sister sexually arousing amid the numb pleasure of being stuffed full of cock and cum by a dragon.

His mind can't handle it. Callisto passes out.

* * *

 Calliope comes to somewhere warm and dark, having passed out only moments after her brother. She shifts, and feels skin against her own. She lifts her head to see Callisto lying against her, his belly still swollen and warm. Hers is too, and she curiously, carefully, presses a finger into herself. Halfway up her channel she feels a soft, squishy barrier, like gelatin. Had the dragons stoppered their cum inside them somehow?

Her hand accidentally brushes against her clit, and she bites her lip, hard. She's so tender and sensitive! She strokes herself, looking over to make sure Callisto is still out cold. She shouldn't do this, but the pleasure is overwhelming her rational thoughts. Her clit feels swollen, and her fingers find a bit of metal that hadn't been there before. A piercing? Calliope carefully gropes herself with her free hand, finding similar piercings in her nipples and belly button, and a choker she can't take off around her throat.

Calliope comes quietly, well-practiced in not waking her brother when she pleasures herself. She sits up after, looking around, her eyes adjusted to the gloom now. They're nestled together in a pile of furs, and she slowly, carefully staggers to her feet. She wants to get the dragon cum out of her belly, but she doesn't want to mess the furs. Callisto wakes, making a soft, cracked sob at the reality of their situation.

“Come on, Lis.” She says, voice husky, helping him to his feet. “There's a pool over there.” She points, and there is, water gently steaming. Some sort of hot spring.

They cling to each other as they stumble towards it, trying desperately to be quiet. They slip into the water with shaky limbs, and stay there until the gelatinous plugs dissolve, staining the water with the cum in their bodies as their stomachs gently return to normal. The cum dissipates in some invisible current, and they make their shaky way back to the furs and curl up to sleep more, unable to even consider escape with how weak they feel.

A dragon slips in after they're asleep once more, breathing a sweet, drugged steam over them, checking their bodies for readiness with deceptively nimble claws. Magic sparks between the beast and the jewelry the twins wear, strengthening and speeding their weak mortal enchantments.

Days pass before the twins start to feel stronger, days spent secretly pleasuring themselves when the other is asleep. They bathe and sleep, and when they sleep a dragon visits them to see how their new sacrifices are progressing.

Calliope finds her clit getting bigger, lengthening into a penis the same size as her brother's, and wraps a pelt around herself, refusing to let him see.

Callisto doesn't object, or even say anything, because this means he can wrap a pelt around himself to hide his budding breasts, the way his cock now crowns a cunt instead of balls, his organs shifting and reforming to give him a womb. Their hips grow wider with the magic, their bones more flexible at the same time as they grow stronger, less able to break under rough treatment, and now they are truly identical twins.

Then the dragon comes to them, the day before they decide to escape. There's only one, but they can hear it, they can understand the beast’s words in their minds, and that terrifies them.

Sweet sacrifices, he calls them. Come here, little one, he bids Callisto, and Callisto is too afraid not to, clinging to the fur around him. The dragon tears the fur from his grasp with a flick of his claws, baring his body as Callisto cries out in protest. The dragon reclines, and they can both see his cock, thick and ridged. Calliope swallows dryly as she remembers how that cock feels inside her, gut twisting in frightened arousal.

Come, little sacrifice. Pleasure my cock with your mouth, the dragon commands her brother. He doesn't move, frozen in place, until a growl rumbles the dragon’s chest. Then he shakily drops to his knees, shuffling forward until he can fit the head of that monstrous erection into his mouth. He's crying, she realizes, but the drugged steam the dragon is exhaling is making her mind cloud in arousal.

Calliope’s eyes drag over Callisto’s body, noting the soft swell of breasts. Her eyes drift between his legs, and she sees the way his balls are gone, a pussy in their place. The dragon watches with approval as she absentmindedly drops the fur she's been clinging to, hand drifting to her aroused cock. Callisto can't see anything, all he can see is the cock in front of him, pushing into his mouth.

Callisto is trembling as he takes the dragon’s cock into his mouth, the deceptively thin tip sliding in easily. It's hot, and he's all too aware of the way his body has been displayed for his sister. He breathes in shakily through his nose, widening his knees so he can bring his hands up to stroke the parts of the dragon’s shaft that don't fit in his mouth. He licks clumsily, suckling on it like a piece of rock candy. He doesn't know what he's doing.

Yes, sweet sacrifice, come closer. The dragon commands, and he can somehow tell that he's speaking to Calliope, not him. He squeezes his eyes shut, face burning.

Touch your nestmate’s holes, the dragon commands, and he tries to pull back, but he thrusts forward into Callisto’s clumsy mouth, until he gags, the heavy erection touching the back of his throat. He retreats again, and Callisto can feel Calliope’s hands on him, stroking his cunt, dipping her fingers into him. He balks again, but a spurt of steaming precum on his tongue makes him swallow in helpless reflex, and the fluid does the same to him as the steam the dragon is breathing does to his sister, making him too aroused for thought. His hips buck against her, fluid slicking his cunt. Their biology is so altered now, that a new gland by his asshole releases a similar fluid, slicking those tighter membranes too.

Calliope is fascinated, fingering his new cunt with two fingers. She dips a finger of her other hand into the fluids and presses that finger to his ass, surprised when it slips in with minimal trouble. Callisto whimpers around the dragon’s cock, and he tests her brother's gag reflex again. She pushes two fingers into his ass, dimly surprised that it's slick, just like his cunt.

Finger that hole and fuck the other with your cock, the dragon suggests almost idly. Calliope moans, pulling her fingers free of his cunt and lining up her cock, eager to do just that. She pushes in slowly, pushing third finger into his ass at the same time.

Callisto squeals around the dragon’s cock, forced to drop his hands to support himself as she pulls his hips back and up to fuck him. His sister is fucking him. A dragon is fucking his mouth as his sister fucks his cunt and fingers his asshole, and gods it feels so good. His mind quietly shuts down, and he thrusts back against Calliope. The dragon pushes forward again, and this time that tapered head pushes straight into his throat. He gags helplessly, massaging his cock with his spasming throat. He pulls back only to set a steady rhythm, pushing into Callisto’s throat on every thrust.

Calliope’s mind is officially gone. Her brother’s cunt is tight and virginal around her cock, and his ass is opening so well for him. Slick coats her own inner thighs, dripping from her own aroused cunt, and from her untouched ass. She pushes a fourth finger into him, wondering how much she can get into him. It's an awkward angle, but she folds her thumb against her palm and thrusts her hand like it's her cock, unconsciously copying the dragon’s rhythm, turning her brother into a living fuck-toy. He comes all over the stone floor, triggering her own orgasm, up to her wrist in his ass.

Put him down, pretty pet, let him rest. The dragon commands, and she obeys, pulling out of his body and helping him back off the dragon’s cock until he lies on his side, staring at her and the dragon with hazy eyes. Now come here, pretty pet. Finish what your brother started, he commands, and she takes the dragon’s cock into her mouth, using her hands to pleasure the swelling knot. The dragon is harsher with her, thrusting almost immediately down her inexperienced throat, relishing in her gagging and involuntary crying. Calliope massages his knot with clever hands as he fucks her throat deeply, pushing all of his cock that he can fit into her mouth into her. Calliope tastes the fiery sweetness of him and wants more, lost to drugged instinct.

He comes with a harsh thrust, wedging himself in her mouth as she squeezes his knot hard. He comes with such force that she nearly throws up, filling her stomach until she has to pull back, coughing hard. But Callisto surges up at the sight of the dragon’s cum, remembering how it tastes on his tongue, and takes the dragon’s cock into his mouth, swallowing his cock down his throat in an impressive feat, as Calliope’s hands milk another surge of cum from him. But he too, is quickly filled, so they stroke the dragon’s cock together, letting that burning-hot, glowing orange cum splash over their bodies, inflaming their lust.

The dragon leaves them after that, satisfied in their corruption, and they turn to each other in a haze of unspeakable, drugged lust. Callisto pulls his sister's thighs apart and fucks her soaking-wet pussy, not even bothering to stretch her open with his fingers. She doesn't care, too far gone, and merely jerks her cock impatiently, smearing the hot orange cum over his skin with her free hand, roughly pinching his nipples. He grabs both her breasts in his hands and tugs on her nipples, making her back arch prettily.

Callisto comes, and Calliope surges up, knocking him flat on his back as she lifts off his cock, repositioning him at her virgin ass. He almost protests, a vague thought there that she'll hurt herself if she tries to take him unprepared occurring to him, but she seems to realize this too, reaching back to impatiently finger herself. He strokes her body, smearing the orange dragon cum over her body, stroking her cock and then pushing three fingers into her cunt, still dripping with his seed and her slick.

Calliope moans, and decides she's prepped enough, dropping her body down onto his cock. He screams as orgasm rips through him, but she rides him until he comes again, and she comes too, splattering white cum over his chest to mix with the orange. She pushes him over, onto his hands and knees, before pushing into his ass and fucking him viciously, coming twice more before she falls to the stone, exhausted. He follows suit, to exhausted to even think, and they fall asleep, covered in theirs and the dragon's cum.

* * *

 Callisto and Calliope don't know how to act, the morning after, once they've washed their bodies and their hair in the spring. There was a line, and they have definitely crossed it. They're twins, they're not supposed to want to have sex with each other- much less be actively desiring to be raped by a dragon.

But they do. Callisto can't help but think of the firey sweetness of dragon cum on his tongue. Calliope remembers the feeling of a dragon’s release making her belly swell until she was afraid it would burst. She wonders how having a dragon take her ass would feel. He wonders how having a dragon split his pussy and fill his womb would feel.

The dragons decide they are ready. A dragon comes to them and bids them to follow, and to their shame, they do, on trembling legs, shame and arousal flooding through them. He leads them into a den, where at least five of the great beasts lounge, and makes them kneel on their hands and knees on a central, wide altar, fitting their ankles into iron rings set into the altar that leave their legs spread wide, iron shackles in front of them that snap shut around their wrists.

Let the breeding begin, my brothers. The sacrifices are ready for your seed. The dragon announces, and the twins tremble, real fear managing to pierce through their lust-addled brains. Can the dragons really breed them? Won't that kill them, or something?

The first dragon flutters down, scenting them and breathing a gust of aphrodisiac steam over them. He picks Calliope, and she shudder when she feels him lick her cunt and ass, becoming aroused in an instant, cock hard against her stomach. The dragon presses his tapered cock against her ass, and her body resists him for only a moment before the burning tip slides in, aided by the slick of the unnatural gland. Calliope wants to cry out in protest, but it comes out as a moan instead, like a whore. She's become a dragon’s faithful little slut. He wastes no time in fucking her, slowly pushing deep inside her. She drops her head and watches the dragon's long cock begin to press against her stomach, bulging to out with every stroke.

Calliope takes him, and Callisto watches lustfully, until a dragon picks him, and begins pressing into his pretty cunt, no longer virginal, but also undefiled by a dragon’s massive cock. He slides right in, and Callisto cries out at the sudden stretch and burn, body hot and ready. It's not long before the dragon's cock begins battering at some second barrier inside his body, and that almost hurts, until the dragon bathes it in a spurt of burning precum, making the sphincter of his womb relax open. He presses forward into Callisto’s very womb, deforming his body with each too-deep thrust. Callisto screams with pleasure, coming over the stone of the altar as the dragon fucks past his cervix and deep into his womb.

Calliope smiles drunkenly, hearing her brother's cry. Surely the dragon is now fucking his womb. She'd been terrified when her first dragon had done the same to her, but she wants to feel it again. She'll settle for the deep thrusts of the dragon in her ass, though, stretching out her asshole into a gaping hole- a hole meant only for cock, to be filled up with a dragon’s huge erection. Her lewd moans fill the air, along with the slap of flesh and her brother's cries, the snarls and grunts of the breeding dragons above them. The knot is grinding against her ads and gods she wants it. She wants to feel what Callisto felt when the dragons first raped them. Calliope’s thrusting back into him, egging the dragon on. Finally, with a final grinding shove, her body takes the knot, and the dragon roars above her, burning-hot cum defiling her guts, making her look full and pregnant. She screams out her own orgasm, orange cum filling her mouth and dripping out over her lips and down her chin.

Callisto hears his sister and her dragon’s orgasm and sobs helplessly, wanting to be filled like she's being filled. He pushes back against his dragon’s cock, feeling the knot grind against him, before the dragon pulls out for one last mighty thrust that has him screaming too. The knot pushes into his pussy, locking them together as the dragon's cum gushes straight into his womb, filling up all of his untouched nooks and crannies. His womb swells rapidly, but there is no pain, only mind-numbing pleasure as the dragon breeds him with great spurts of cum that glow under his tight-stretched skin. Callisto feels no fear, only lust, staring down at his skin in rapt pleasure. This is so good.

The dragons pull out, injecting them with gelatinous plugs so their hot seed stays inside the twins, and more dragons descend. One takes Calliope’s cunt, while another attends Callisto’s ass, and they hadn't known their bodies could stretch to fit more burning, glowing cum within them, but they can. It's wonderful and terrifying, and they find themselves out of orgasms by the time they're done, their thin, lithe forms fat and swollen. They are plugged again, and there are still two dragons.

You've wasted our brothers’ precious seed, one observes, looking at the stains of orange cum that have dripped from both their mouths, from when the dragons fucked their asses and pumped them so full of fun that it spilled from their lips. Calliope sobs in helpless pleasure, and Callisto moans.

Clearly they need punishment, brother. A reminder of whom they now belong to, the second dragon purrs softly. They push forward as one, battering the twins’ faces with their massive cocks, until the two are forced to open their mouths to let the dragons fuck their throats. Neither dragon is gentle, raping their throats with vigorous pleasure. The twins have no choice but to submit, crying desperately, on the verge of passing out from lack of air.

This continues, the dragons raping their throats, making them bulge. They cum at the same time, knots pressed tight against the twins’ mouths, unable to fit inside. The twins can't hold much more semen in their bodies, though, and the dragons’ cum spurts out past their lips. The dragons laugh darkly, pulling free to paint their bodies in stripes of burning cum.

The twins pass out, and the dragons don't take them back to their previous nest, but to a different one, one where dragons also nest around, without any pool to bathe in.

They stay in that den, bodies swollen and plugged up still. Dragons occasionally come for oral pleasure, and always end up covering their cum-smeared bodies with more. Without being able to bathe, their bodies remain plugged, swollen with seed. They can feel something happening, things developing within them. Eggs, pressing out against their wombs in irregular shapes, and filling their guts. The pressure isn't painful, as they watch themselves grow fat with eggs as well as cum. Their bodies are putting on fat, their legs and arms and chests growing soft and thick. Their breasts grow, and after a while they begin to produce milk.

Calliope and Callisto forget who they once were, pleasuring each other and the dragons eagerly, watching their bodies develop with a twisted sense of pride. They suckle on each other's breasts to relieve the pressure of too much milk, and on each other's cocks because it feels good, and semen tastes so wonderful. Not as wonderful as dragon cum, but still good.

Then the time comes to deliver the eggs. The plugs in their bodies dissolve, coming out of them in chunks, and the eggs shift in wombs and guts. Giving birth isn't painful, in fact they relish in the stretch of their muscles around each thick egg, orgasming almost constantly as each egg stretches them obscenely wide. Two dragons stuff their mouths with their cocks, and when the dragons cum, the fresh heat of the cum that rushes down into their bellies helps the eggs lining their guts pop out faster. Eggs with glowing black and orange shells form piles under them on the fur they're squatting on, cum spilling over them and pooling in crevices and puddles.

When their bodies are empty, the eggs begin to tremble and hatch. They welcome their beautiful children, pulling them close to heavy breasts, feeding them all in turn with delight, their bodies seeming to never run out of milk.

Calliope misses being full, but she knows what this means. They will be bred again, maybe by more dragons, now that they have borne a healthy clutch each. Callisto shares her excitement, wondering how many loads they can now take in their fully-transformed bodies.

Once their babies are weaned, they will be bred, again and again, until they can no longer breed.

Even after that, the dragons keep their two faithful pets, filling them despite their lack of fertility, using them solely for pleasure, now.


End file.
